The Game of Love and War
by Lady Natalie
Summary: After finding out that Ino and Shikamaru are dating, Temari decides to steal Shikamaru away. Ino doesn't think anything of it at first, but then when things get really bad, it turns into an all out war. AU, After Time Skip, Pairing May Change.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of spring. The season of love, happiness, and drama was about to begin on this very day. It was Ino's favorite day of the year, spring was her favorite season. It was so pretty, the cherry blossom trees would bloom, Ino would be able to breed new flowers, and most of all it was her birthday. The first day of spring was Ino's birthday. Ino thought it was romantic having a birthday surrounded by cherry blossom trees, on the first day it would bloom.

Today was different. Shikamaru had told her to meet him at the park today and Ino had a feeling he was going to ask her out. The very thought made her both happy and nervous. She didn't want to be disappointed, at least not today. Ino frowned at herself. _'Be positive Ino. Don't jinx it. Don't get too happy and don't get too negative. Just be excited and don't expect anything at all.'_

Ino jumped out of bed and went through her daily routine. Breakfast, Brushing Teeth, Shower, Getting Dressed, Brushing Hair, and Make Up. After she applied her make up, she looked in the mirror and smiled. This might appear vain to some people, but Ino took pride in how she looked, especially around Shikamaru. She assured herself that she looked awesome and then she walked out of the door...

* * *

_At the Park~_

Finally, Ino arrived at the park, and she found that it was empty. She smiled, Shikamaru and her would have the whole park all to themselves. "Ino!" Ino jumped, she snapped out of her thoughts and turned around. Shikamaru was waving at her. She smiled and waved back. Walking towards her, he gave her a hug.

"Happy Birthday," He whispered in her ear. She giggled and batted her eyelashes. "Thank you. So, is that all you have to tell me? You could have just called." Shikamaru turned bright pink and shook his head.

"It's better to say it in person. Did Chouji call you?" Suddenly, as if on cue, Ino's phone vibrated. She flipped open her phone and read the text message. She smiled as she read what it said. "He just did."

_'Yes! I did it first! I should just say troublesome, but I'm too happy to care. Ask her out now...__.__' "_Ino, I got you your birthday present. Want to see it?" Ino nodded, making Shikamaru grin a very Naruto-like smile. He was always like that around Ino...

"Okay, it's not much, but... open it," Shikamaru told her. Ino, very carefully, teared the rapping paper. She always opened presents that way and it annoyed everyone. She liked the rapping paper because it had flowers on it. When she finally took off all the rapping paper, she groaned as she saw another box. This one, however, was small and it wasn't rapped. She slowly opened the box, to find an amethyst ring. Her eyes widened, the ring was beautiful.

"W-W-Why d-did you get me this?" Shikamaru's smile turned into a disappointed frown. "I'll return it..." Ino shook her head, she was still stunned. "No, don't get me wrong, I love it. It's just so pretty, it must have cost a lot. You shouldn't have wasted so much money on me-" Shikamaru interrupted her. He was going to do it.

"I-Ino... this is a promise ring." Ino's eyes widened as she heard this. "A-A-Are you serious? Get up Shikamaru, you're freaking me out. We're only fifteen. We haven't even dated yet." Shikamaru didn't listen.

"This is a symbol to show you that I'm in love with you. I will never hurt you, I will never force you to do anything you don't want to do, I will love you until the day I die." Ino didn't answer him.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Ino looked him directly in the eyes. "You can take that as a maybe."

"Will you at least go out with me?"

"Yes."

* * *

_At Ino's Birthday Party~  
_

Ino was having her birthday outside her back yard. It was 9:00 PM and there was supposed to be a solar eclipse at 9:30. Ino looked around, everyone was with their boyfriend/girlfriend gazing at the stars. Shikamaru walked towards her and sat next to her.

"Are you excited for the eclipse?" His eyes were sad and she smiled at him.

"You've been talking to me this whole time and you still haven't realized I'm wearing your ring?" She held out her hand and Shikamaru kissed it. She giggled and put her head on his shoulder. Unfortunately, Temari had seen the whole thing. As she took a picture of the evidence, the whole world went pitch black. They saw a red circle in the sky and it was beautiful.

Temari's eyes widened, she didn't know what to do. The eclipse had caught her by surprise. Temari was afraid of the dark, she was about to collapse onto the ground, but Kiba Inuzuka caught her.

"What the hell? Did someone trip?" He asked Temari. He accidently touched Temari's breast, and it just so happened that the eclipse ended at that very moment. Everyone gasped as they saw Temari on top of Kiba.

"Looks like Temari and Kiba are doing a little something something," Naruto teased the two. Temari turned bright pink, slapped Kiba, and stomped off. Kiba smiled, he was interested in her. Ino was surprised, Temari and Kiba? She would never have guessed.

"Kiba-kun, I'm glad you found someone," Hinata said this sweetly, making Kiba shake his head. Hinata had been dating Naruto for at least a month now, and Kiba was still heart broken about that. He had liked Hinata for a while now, the worst part was that it was Naruto.

Tenten pat Kiba on the back. "Awww isn't that cute?" Kiba glared at Tenten, causing her to laugh. "Shut up Tenten! You drool over Neji!" Neji raised his eyebrow and Tenten gave Kiba the death glare. He should not have messed with Tenten because she was going to kick his a**. Ino smiled, everyone was having fun. Even Temari had fun of course, since she found someone to love. She had invited Temari to her party to get to know her more and she learned a lot. Ino really respected Temari.

She was wrong though...


	2. Chapter 2

** Clouds Aren't The Same As Ino.**

**By: Lady Natalie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This story will be only ten chapters. Enjoy. :)**

**P.S. Matsuri is the girl with the brown hair, she is Gaara's student in the Naruto series. If you don't remember her, look her up. I just wanted to make her and Gaara together because they're cute! Anyway, I say we should have a vote for who Shikamaru should end up with!**

**Okay here are your options!**

**Shikamaru+Temari**

**Shikamaru and Ino  
**

**If you want Shikamaru and Ino to be together, who should be with Temari?**

**Kiba, Sai, or Suigetsu?**

**If you want Shikamaru and Temari to be together, who should be with Ino?  
Same three...**

**

* * *

**"Temari, it's not very nice to try to steal someone's boyfriend away," Matsuri said in disapproval. Temari rolled her eyes at her friend, she loved Matsuri, but she just didn't understand. Shikamaru didn't deserve to be with that skank. She was the sluttiest girl Temari had ever met and even though Shikamaru rejected Temari, she was going to make him hers.

"You haven't met her Matsuri. She wears the shortest skirts alive, I swear I could see her underwear. I don't know what Shikamaru sees in her," Temari said in a matter of fact kind of way. Matsuri frowned, Temari was jealous? _'She has to be. I mean, it's not like Temari to care that much for a guy. I suppose I must go with her to make sure she doesn't get into trouble.' _Matsuri thought to herself.

"I get it Tem. We're going to Konoha so you could keep an eye on this girl. I'll tell Gaara-kun right away..." Matsuri didn't realize she made a mistake by calling Gaara kun. Temari smirked at her, she knew that Gaara and Matsuri had SOMETHING going on.

"Gaara-kun? I knew you had a crush on Gaara," Temari teased her best friend, whose face was tomato red. Temari laughed at Matsuri's reaction, this made Matsuri frown. "Shut up Tem!"

"Aww, have my words made you angry?" Matsuri groaned, making Temari laugh even harder. The two walked to the kazekage's office...

* * *

As they got to the door, Temari shot a glance at Matsuri. "Are you too shy to go in? Or are you afraid that your precious Gaara-kun will be annoyed?" Matsuri glared at her best friend, causing Temari to smile.

"You know I'm joking Matsuri. I just find it funny that you love my brother!" Matsuri shook her head at Temari. "I swear, if you embarrass me in front of him, I'll hurt you..." Temari shrugged, she wasn't keeping that promise. She opened the door and saw Gaara reading some papers. Matsuri blushed a little and ducked her head just a bit.

"U-Um... K-Kazekage-sama? Your s-sister w-wants to talk to you..." Gaara looked up and smiled slightly as he saw Matsuri. "Don't be so formal Matsuri. We've known each other for years." This caused Matsuri to blush harder then she already was and Temari snickered at it.

"I-I've known you for years, but still. It would be disrespectful and I just can't..."

"Matsuri, I don't care what you call me as long as it's not Kazekage-sama or Gaa-chan."

"B-But-"

Temari interrupted this fail of a lovers quarrel. "Gaara, Matsuri and I are staying in Konoha for a month. Is that okay?" Gaara turned away from Matsuri and frowned at his sister instead. _'Why would she want to go to Konoha? No wait, why would Matsuri go to? I would miss her... I mean, I wouldn't miss her, but it's unnecessary. I cannot let Matsuri, I mean Temari, go.' _

"Sorry, but no. Why would you want to go?" Temari, now pissed, glared at Gaara.

"It's only because Matsuri is coming right? You're in love with her after all..." Gaara's ears turned red, why does Temari always have to embarrass him in front of Matsuri? He glared at her. "Shut up Temari. I don't see why you need to go. It's because of that Shikamaru boy. It's all I hear these days. Oh, I love Shika-kun! He is sooo cute! Give me a break."

Matsuri smiled, she knew what to do if Temari teased her about Gaara. "Don't even get me started Gaara-kun. She always talks about him. She obviously LOVES him," Matsuri emphasized love.

"Be quiet! I need to go to Konoha for a different reason! Anyway, let me go!" Temari said, embarrassed. Gaara gave in. The one thing about Temari, she never gave up. If she wanted to do something, she wouldn't stop until she got it.

"Fine. Be careful and don't cause too much-" Gaara couldn't even finish his sentence because the two girls had already left the room. "Troublesome... Aw damn, I've talked to Shikamaru too much,"

* * *

Shikamaru had a feeling that someone was using his catchphrase... Whatever. He suddenly got a call from Temari. He flipped his cell phone open and answered. _"Hello?"_

_"Hi Shikamaru. I'm going to stay at the Leaf Village for a little while. My friend Matsuri is coming too," Temari's said through the phone. Shikamaru raised his left eyebrow in surprise. It was rare for Temari to pay more then a week visits. _

_"For how long?" Shikamaru asked her. He heard a pause through the phone._

_"Um... I think we're staying for about a month. Gaara gave us permission. Hey, do you want to hang out?" Shikamaru thought for a minute._

_"Sorry Temari, I promised Ino I would hang out with her today. How about tomorrow?"_

"Sure, Tomorrow is fine. So I'll see you then," Temari said.

_"Bye."_

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

**Lady Natalie: Well, the results are in.**

**KibaTema: 3 votes.**

**ShikaIno: 6 votes**

**ShikaTema: None. :)**

**So, I'm going to write a lot of GaaMatsuri because I've always loved that pairing. :)**

**At the beginning, it's going to have Temari and all that, but trust me I'm routing for ShikaIno. (I didn't vote, if you thought I did shame on you!)**

**So please enjoy! Get popcorn and watch the drama unfold because in this chapter, there's going to be a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I will in the future. ;)**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Ino never felt happier in her entire life. She had been with all the wrong guys; Her relationships never worked out. They were players, cheaters, b*tches, man-sluts, or just plain obnoxious. The right guy for her had been standing right next to her this entire time and she hadn't noticed. Now that she was with Shikamaru she felt so… her feelings were hard to describe.

She knew she had always loved Shikamaru. When her friends were sad, Ino felt a little sad and wanted them to feel better. But, when Shikamaru was sad, not only did Ino feel really sad and not only did she want him to get better, she felt like she was looking at an empty pit of despair. It was painful, that's how she knew it wasn't friendship. It was 1,000 times more then that.

Shikamaru was taking her to the movies tonight. They were seeing a romantic comedy movie; so Ino would have an excuse to laugh on him, kiss him at the romantic parts, and cry on him on the sad parts. She was just so excited, speaking of Shikamaru his car parked in Ino's driveway

* * *

**At the same exact moment, Temari's Hotel Room~**

"Tem, how is this going to work? School is in two weeks and how can we leave Suna?"

Temari interrupted her best friend with a sigh. "I know, I'm a little stuck on that. As much as I love Shikamaru, I can't leave Tayuya, Kankuro, and Gaara. How about this? We go to Suna on the weekends and we stay in Konoha for the week."

Matsuri thought about it for a little. Temari's parents were dead, so her, Gaara, and Kankuro lived by themselves. Matsuri's mother already gave her permission, as long as she visited often and stayed with Temari.

"I think that might work. When we go to Konoha, we shouldn't just focus on Nara-san."

"You're right, thanks Matsuri. You're the best, especially because you're doing this for me. I know you miss Gaara,"

"It's cool Tem, best friends before boyfriends right?" Temari raised her eyebrow, but decided to leave it alone. She knew that something was going on between Matsuri and Gaara. _'Make a mental note of teasing Gaara and Matsuri when I visit,' Temari thought to herself._

"Let's go buy some lunch!" Temari said happily. They made their way through the lobby, but stopped at the sight of a beautiful girl.

She had lavender long hair and a very unique eye color. Gray with a tint of violet. The girl looked sad and desperate.

"P-P-Please Ma'am? I need an apartment…" The girl said in a begging sort of voice. The desk clerk gave her a look.

"Unless you have money or are staying one nights, I don't think so." The girl gulped, Temari could tell she was trying really hard not to cry.

"B-B-But I-I have nowhere else t-to go. M-My father kicked me out," The girl said.

"I'm sorry, but-" Temari walked towards the clerk, much to Matsuri's disbelief.

"She can stay with us," Temari volunteered. Matsuri's mouth dropped, Temari was being unreasonable! They didn't even know the girl!

"N-N-No I can't ask you to do such a thing. I don't know you at all…" The girl said shyly.

Temari smiled slightly. "It's okay, I won't even make you pay anything. How about this? We go out to eat, talk, get to know each other, and if I like you I'll let you stay."

The girl sighed; she didn't want to be a burden. "N-No. I'm sorry, but I cannot ask you to do-"

Temari didn't even let the girl finish. She grabbed her arm and pulled her to Subway.

When they got their food and settled at a table, Temari started to ask the girl questions. Matsuri just silently observed.

"What's your name?" Temari asked the girl curiously.

"Hinata…"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen…" Hinata replied. Temari got the feeling Hinata was the shy type so she decided to play nice. Shy girls are scared away easily, Temari knew from being friends with Matsuri.

"Do you go to school at all?" Matsuri piped in. She knew she would have to ask the important questions. The girl nodded.

"Konoha High. You girls are transferring c-c-correct?" Temari and Matsuri nodded.

"May I ask your names?" Temari and Matsuri laughed, they had been so busy asking Hinata questions, and they forgot to tell her their names.

"Temari and Matsuri. So do you know Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka?"

Hinata looked at the girls with surprise. "Of course I do. Ino-chan is one of my good friends. Shikamaru-san is her boyfriend." Temari's eyes widened.

"Why is such a cute girl like you friends with Ino? Isn't she evil and mean and nasty and-"

Hinata smiled slightly and shook her head. "That's the opposite of what Ino is. Didn't you go to her birthday party? Shikamaru-san invited you didn't he?"

Temari nodded. "That's not the point. What is this Ino girl like?" Hinata continued to smile in a gentle way.

"She's a little preppy, but she's not mean. She is so nice and pretty and funny, sometimes I don't know why she would hang out with someone like me…"

Matsuri tilted her head. "What's wrong with you?" Hinata blushed and started to fidget in her seat.

"Well, I'm not as pretty as her-" Temari interrupted her hotly. She couldn't believe Hinata thought that she was ugly!

"You're as pretty as Ino, if not prettier." Hinata turned pink and smiled.

"You really are perfect for Kiba-kun Temari-san." Temari's mouth dropped and she gave her a what the hell look. Hinata giggled at Temari's reaction.

"You are Temari-san. Although, I know you have a crush on Shikamaru-kun. Still, maybe you'll fall for Kiba, you never know."

Temari smirked at her. She knew all these people from Shikamaru, the Chunin Exams, and vistiting everyone. She never got to meet Hinata though, although now that she was thinking about it, she saw her at the party with Naruto.

"Let me guess, you have a crush on Naruto." Hinata turned scarlet red and looked at the floor. Temari laughed.

"I knew it!"

Matsuri gave Hinata a sympathetic look. "I feel for you, she teases me all the time for dating her brother."

Hinata knew she had to change the subject. "Sakura teased Ino for having a date with Shikamaru at the movies tonight." Immediately knowing she shouldn't have said that, Hinata covered her mouth. Temari's eyes widened.

"What movie theater?"

"Uh.. did I-I s-s-say today? I meant tomorrow…" Temari gave Hinata a look.

"That won't work on me. You stutter when you lie, what theater?" Hinata sighed at her new friends stubbornness. Ino and Temari were really alike…

"Rave…"

Grabbing Hinata and Matsuri's hands, Temari rushed to the Rave.

* * *

When Ino and Shikamaru took their seats, Ino saw Temari sit right next to Shikamaru. Matsuri and Hinata took a seat directly behind them. They ran into Tenten, Hinata's best friend, Naruto, and Kiba who all sat in the row Matsuri and Hinata was sitting in. Ino, frustrated and confused, turned around and glared at them. "Why are you here?" Ino hissed at the three. Temari smirked at her.

"I just wanted to watch this. Is that a problem?" Shikamaru looked at Ino. "It's not a problem at all." Temari smiled at this and began to twirl her hair, much to Ino's annoyance. She was totally flirting with him! Shikamaru didn't notice because he was just to dense.

A couple of minutes into the movie, Temari was all over Shikamaru. Ino sneered, it was pathetic and annoying. He didn't even like her. Well, Ino wished she could say that because he wasn't exactly rejecting her. He actually looked amused.

"Shikamaru, I'm scared..." Temari said in a fake voice. She held on to him tightly, getting a glare from Ino. Deciding that she wanted to give Temari a warning, Ino began to kiss Shikamaru frowned in disgust.

Ino didn't care, she kept making out with Shikamaru. Temari glared at her and decided to do something daring. "I feel sick..." Temari said in a fake tone. Shikamaru, being the gentleman he is, immediately became concerned.

"Seriously? I'll take you-" Ino interrupted him by standing up. "You know what? You're such a b*tch!" Temari glared at her. The croud stared intently on the three, eating popcorn while they were watching. Tenten looked at Kiba and Naruto.

"This is so much better then the actual movie," Tenten said. Kiba smirked at Temari, her getting into a chick flick totally turned him on. Except it was over Shikamaru and not him. For some reason, this made Kiba really mad.

"Good, at least I'm not an ugly skank like you," Temari replied cooly. "BURN!" Naruto and Kiba said this at the same time and high fived. Tenten reached into the popcorn bucket and stared at Ino, wondering what she was going to say next.

"Oh, you're calling me ugly? Look at me and look at you. I'm sexy, you're not. I have Shikamaru right around my waist do you? I don't think so," Ino said coldly. Shikamaru whistled, while Temari's fists tightened.

"Shikamaru is just desperate. Anyway, at least in the sand, all the guys want to be with me," Temari said. Ino looked like she was going to win this just because Temari was running out of insults. Ino raised her eyebrow.

"Shikamaru is desperate because he wants to have me. Oh and by the way, in the leaf, all the guys are begging to have sex with me." Ino said bluntly, recieving a gasp from the crowd. Temari slammed her fist against the chair.

"That's it! Do you want a piece of me!"

"Bring it on whore!"

Kiba and Shikamaru had to hold the two blondes back..

"Pig, this is war!"

"Bring it on b*tch!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Lady Natalie: I just want to clear something up. The flashback is what happened after what you read in the previous chapter. Just wanted to clear that up. :)**

**Okay, my goal for this story is to make Temari a likable character when she's not messing with Ino. I mean, for all you ANTI Temari fans, can you try not to hate Temari in this story? It makes reading it a whole lot easier, and I already have the ending planned. Hell, I have the whole thing planned in my head, that's why I'm updating so quickly. Can you tell me in your reviews if you hate Temari or not becuase it would really be helpful. Thank you and now onto the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, don't sue me.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy my darlings.

* * *

  
**

"I can't believe that evil bitch kissed Shikamaru!" Ino said angrily. Sakura and Karin's eyes widened, where the hell were they? I mean, seriously they missed out on all the drama. It was like watching an episode of Degrassi all over again, and Karin and Sakura loved Degrassi. Sakura sighed, not only did Temari kiss Shikamaru, but friends got involved...

_Flash Back~ Yesterday after what happened  
_

"Shikamaru gave me a promise ring bitch! He loves me, so just give it up," Ino said as she struggled to let go of Tenten, Shikamaru, and Naruto's grasp. Temari, who was also struggling, was being held down by Kiba, Matsuri, and Hinata. Her eyes were pitch black, which meant that Temari was going to get mean. Finally, she pushed the three away from her, marched up to Shikamaru, and gave him a kiss. Not a peck on the cheek, a kiss on the lips. Ino's mouth dropped.

"That's it! LET ME AT HER! THAT SLUT IS GOING DOWN!" Ino pushed Tenten and Naruto off of her, bitch slapped Temari in the face, until Shikamaru used his shadow possesion jutsu. Matsuri used her kunai knife and held it to Temari's neck. "Cool it Tem," She said slowly. Shikamaru apologized to Ino, who forgave Shikamaru because the slut totally forced herself onto him!

"IT'S WAR! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE!" Ino screamed at Temari. "YOU'LL EAT THOSE WORDS BACK UP PIG!"

_End of Flashback_

"What should I do? I don't want Shikamaru to fall for Temari..." Ino asked the two girls in an unusually quiet voice. Karin smirked at her, she was the one people came to for revenge help. Sakura saw Karin's smirk and knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"The answer is simple Ino. Revenge, give her a warning not to mess with you," Karin said to Ino. Sakura didn't like where this was going so she spoke up. "I don't think that's a good idea. What about Hinata-chan?"

Ino sighed, she didn't know what Hinata was doing with Temari! She really liked Hinata, she never dreamed of hurting her. Maybe she should talk to her about the whole thing...

"I suppose I'll work it out with her," Ino said quietly. Sakura and Karin nodded, they both also were very fond of Hinata. She was like the mother the three girls never had, she always took care of them. Karin was abused when she was young, so both of her parents really didn't count as parents. As for Sakura, she never met her mother, she lived with her father. Ino lived with her Mother and Father, but they were so busy they really didn't have time for well... Ino. Hinata was the one they went for for advice, the one who helped them out of depression, the one who made sure they were alright, the one who cared for them when their own parents couldn't.

Not only was Hinata close to the three girls, but she also had a bond with Tenten in particular. The two were like sisters, they never left each others sides. Hinata-chan was the kind of girl who could get along with everyone, including Temari.

"Maybe she just wants to make a friend Ino," Sakura said slowly. Ino and Karin nodded, that did sound like Hinata.

* * *

Hinata had only been living with Temari and Matsuri for one day, and they already loved her. She was the cutest, sweetest, shyest girl they had ever met in their lives. She was also a good cook, she made delicious brownies.

"Hinata-chan, did you tell your friends that you're living with me? They might be worried," Temari said to her. Hinata's eyes widened, she hadn't told Tenten or Sakura or Ino or Karin. She wasn't thinking of telling them anytime soon either. She hadn't even told Temari and Matsuri the reason why she was living with them, they just knew her father kicked her out. That wasn't even 1/4 of the reason, there was a whole lot more to it then that.

"Um.. I haven't. But, I'll do that in a while," Hinata said carefully, she didn't want to lie to her new friends. Temari nodded, but Matsuri was a little suspicious.

"In a while? Why not now?" Matsuri asked Hinata. Hinata winced, a clear sign she was nervous. Temari noticed this, she pressed the subject even more. "And not only that, but we haven't even heard the whole reason why. Shouldn't we know? We're letting you live here," Temari said.

"My f-f-father kicked me out of my house," Hinata told them, her eyes were widened, she was fidgeting in her chair, her foot was crooked.

"Temari, I know you like Nara-san, but can you try not to hurt Ino? She's a good person, she just doesn't like that you like him... Ino is... what's the word? Possesive," Hinata told Temari. Matsuri, however, noticed something a little odd. Temari shrugged, she wasn't going to keep that promise.

"Whatever," Temari muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: This chapter is going to confuse you, well at least the beginning of it. Don't worry, it will make sense later on.**

**I felt like I had too much Temari and not enough Ino in most of the chapters, so I thought, why don't I have a full chapter of ShikaIno fluff? Enjoy my darlings! I do NOT own Naruto nor his hideous orange jumpsuit.**

_Ino opened her eyes to find herself lying down on the top of a hill. She slowly got up and dusted the dirt off of her knees. The hill was strangely familiar, but Ino couldn't remember it. _

_Suddenly, the wind blew hard, the cold air was like a flat blade of ice pressed against her cheeks. She soon found that the season had changed from fall to winter. The air was even colder and she saw two shadows who appeared to be a boy and a girl._

_When she got a closer look at the two, she realized that she knew them both. Shikamaru and Temari were sitting on a bench, their bodies pressed together for warmth._

_Ino felt a rush of anger, making the season change yet again. It changed from Winter to Spring, the season of love. Temari and Shikamaru, yet again, were on the very same bench, but this time, there was a girl in the background. That girl appeared to be herself._

_Ino looked at the girl's expression, her eyes were full of sadness and longing. Why? Why didn't the girl do something about it? Why didn't the girl put a stop to their relationship? Ino didn't know the answer to that question and that frustrated her. The season didn't change like Ino had expected it too._

_It just stayed the same, the girl would stare at the two, the girl would cry, but in the end the season didn't change. Ino couldn't take it any more, she ran towards the couple and screamed at them. _

_And then, the dream ended._

Ino woke up to find herself in the comfort of her own bedroom, but she didn't feel any signs of being relieved. Instead, she was afraid, afraid of what happened in the dream, afraid of the dream coming true.

Afraid that Shikamaru would leave her…

_BOOM!_ The sound of thunder and lightening made Ino hide under her covers. She had always been afraid of storms, they were quick, sudden, and deadly. Ino was never more afraid in her life.

She dialed Shikamaru's number, he was always the one to hold her in his arms, telling her that it was alright. She could barely breathe, what if he didn't pick up?

"Troublesome Ino… you're still afraid of storms?" Ino jumped and turned around. Shikamaru was right behind her, he was soaking wet from being outside. Ino smiled, he must have known as soon as the storm hit, that she needed him.

"S-Sorry Shikamaru," Ino whispered, but he wrapped his arms around her, making her shriek.

"P-P-Put on some dry clothes, you'll catch a cold," Ino said, making Shikamaru roll his eyes. He took out his extra pair of clothes right out of the bag he was carrying, then walked to the bathroom. He was supposed to be mad at Ino, for trying to wake him up at 1:00 in the morning, but he couldn't be mad at her. When he was done, he collapsed onto the bed with Ino and held her in his arms.

"Ino, are you afraid of something other then the storm outside?" Shikamaru whispered into Ino's ear. Ino nodded slowly and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Temari really likes you Shikamaru. She's so much better then I am, she's prettier, she's nicer, she's everything I'm not. Why would you date me when you could date her-"Shikamaru held Ino even closer then he was before, making her blush a pretty light red.

"Ino, you're so troublesome," He muttered to her, but she got the wrong idea. Tears flooded down her cheeks.

"I-If I'm so troublesome, why don't you just leave?"

"You're so troublesome because you're constantly in my mind Ino. I could never leave you, unless you want me to," Shikamaru told her quietly.

"Shikamaru, I love you.""I love you too Ino. Now go to sleep already."_

The next morning, Ino woke up to find Shikamaru sleeping next to her, she was still in his arms. She giggled, she wasn't surprised that Shikamaru had stayed, he was too lazy to get up anyway.

"Shikamaru, wake up. If my Dad sees us, he'll get the wrong idea and that's just too troublesome!" Ino said playfully, Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at her use of the word troublesome.

It was too late though, her Father had already come into the room to check to see what the noise was. When he opened the door, his mouth fell to the floor. His daughter was sleeping with Shikamaru.

"No Dad, it's not what you think-"

"Alright, I'm out of here, this is troublesome."

And to Ino's disbelief he had the nerve to jump out the goddamn window.

* * *

"So you had sex with Shikamaru?" Karin asked Ino while she sipped her iced tea. Ino turned bright red and shook her head, making Sakura raise her eyebrow.

"No way Karin, we're only sixteen! If I get pregnant we're screwed, I'm not going to make the same mistake again!" Ino said stubbornly, making Karin roll her eyes.

"Just because you got banged up before doesn't mean you'll get pregnant again-" Sakura glared at Karin, Ino's pregnancy last year was something that Ino never wanted to talk about again. It had been the worst year of Ino's life, if it wasn't for Shikamaru, Ino would've killed herself.


End file.
